Never judge a book by its cover
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: What happens when the truth finally comes out? A lot of chex fluff and I mean a lot so i hope you all enjoy enjoy.


"Oi what the fuck are you doing! Let me go!" Church yelled as he was being dragged out of the blue base by none other that his ex girlfriend the freelancer. Tex.

"Oh shut up you big baby." She retorted as she continued dragging him by his collar. Meanwhile Tucker stood at the other side of the base and burst out into a fit of laughter as he watched the scene before him. And as usual poor Caboose was standing next to Tucker clueless as to what was going on.

Tex continued to drag Church around the outside of the base and headed to a spot where no one could see or hear them. By this point he had stopped fighting against her grip and just went along with it whilst mumbling on. She couldn't hear everything he said but she was sure she heard the rather frequent "bitch" or "cow" and even the rare "whore." Once she reached the spot she let go of his collar and dropped him on the floor with a rather loud thud. He groaned on the floor then jumped up hoping to surprise her and tried to tackle her only to be sorely disappointed when she expertly stepped to the side and tripped him up as he lunged at her. She started giggling as he went flying a few feet above the ground and crash into the rocks which she dragged them behind.

"That hurt" he groaned as he rolled over onto his back when he stopped and froze. He could see the change in her stance, her body tensed like a tiger ready to pounce.

"My turn" she said in an evil tone. Church frantically backed away as best as he could whilst pleading

"Please Tex, please dont I'm sorry! Noooo!" he yelled as she dived at him. He covered his face with his arms expecting the worst. But he got a real shock when he felt a weight being gently lowered onto his chest. He moved his arms only to see that Tex had actually lay down next to him and now had her head resting on his chest whilst once again giggling.

"You didn't that I'd hurt you. Did you Church." She said unable to stop the very girly giggles flowing from her mouth. Church lay there mouth gaping under his helmet at what had just happened. But just as quickly he decided to go with it and put an armour clad arm around her waist. When her head snapped up and she threatened,

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you."

"Alright alright I won't tell anyone" Church said in a slight panic, but he could tell by the way she relaxed on him again that she believed him.

"So, why's my bitch of an ex being nice to me?" Church asked her in a slightly comical but serious tone. She sat up on her knees next to him and lowered her head. Inside her helmet she could fell a little water in her eyes, she has no clue why she's being so emotional. She's the tough, badass and most feared soldier. Texas. Yet here she was getting teary eyed because of her ex boyfriend.

"I...i-im sorry. For everything I put you through." She took off her helmet after she spoke. Her shoulder length red hair dropping down, shining in the sunlight as she raised her head, face slightly pale because not much light gets through the helmets. With watery eyes to look at Church. He just stared at her through his visor "damn, I never forgot how beautiful she was" he thought to himself. Church slowly removed his gloves then cupped her cheek with his open palm. It was small but powerful action. Tex leaned In to his touch and closed her eyes enjoying his touch, the simple action of cupping her cheek. She could fell the warmth of his hand flow through her, warming her inside even though the suns never set in this canyon and it was hot outside a the time. No, this was a different kind of warmth. The warmth you feel when you find the person you love and the person you want to be with, the person that makes you happy, makes you mad, is there for you when you're down and cheers you back up, the person that's there for you no matter what happens. This was that kind of warmth and she loved every bit of it. But realisation dawned on her "He's always been there for me, and all I've done is be a bitch to him, shout at him and just not give him the time of day. Even when we first started dating." She thought to herself the she hung her head as tears began to flood from her eyes like a tsunami. Whilst she was crying she never noticed Church remove his helmet. When she glanced at him all she could see was a blurry image of Church. His short black helmet hair waving slightly in the breeze, a scare that she's never seen before running diagonally across is jaw line to halfway down his neck and then she saw his eyes, those bright emerald orbs. The ones she loved so much.

"Tex what's the matter, why are you crying?" he said in a soft and caring tone as he wiped away her tears softly with his thumb. She looked into his eyes as the tears kept flowing.

"You loved me" she sobbed "and I love you to but all I did was push you away whenever you got close, I was horrible to you!" she broke down and berried her head in the crook of his neck with her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"What do you mean loved? I never stopped loving you and I still do. I fell in love with the mean ass kicking you but I just didn't think you felt the same" he look away off into the distance. When he felt her hand turn his head gently then the warm sensation of her lips upon his. They were soft and salt from all the crying, by he didn't care and he kisses her back. This wasn't a passion fuelled and fiery kiss. No, this one was calm and gentle, truly showing how they felt about each other. When they finally needed to breathe they slowly pulled away from each other, staring into their eyes.

"I love you" she said quietly and smiled when she heard his reply,

"I love you to Tex. Forever and always."


End file.
